O Surgimento da Equipe Sky
'O Surgimento da Equipe Sky 'é o 10° episódio de Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Adventures. Sinopse Ruby, Sapphire, Wally e Drew conhecem a Equipe Sky, uma nova equipe maligna de Hoenn que está espalhando o caos. Ruby e Wally batalham contra um poderoso Grunt da equipe, mas o poder de seu Mightyena e de seu Marowak são imensos. Karen acaba chegando ao local e entrando na batalha. Enredo O recém-formado quarteto estava andando por Petalburg Woods. Na frente, Drew estava agora servindo como líder, pelo simples fato de ele ser o único a conhecer realmente bem aquela floresta, já que tinha atravessado ela quando saiu de Rustboro à Oldale Town, para o Concurso Pokémon da cidade. Logo atrás dele vinha Ruby, que já tinha dito que seria o líder do grupo, mas com a chegada de Drew, teria que ficar atrás. Por fim, Sapphire e Wally estavam em uma fila, seguindo os outros dois. — Ah, eu não aguento mais andar... Estamos nessa maldita floresta desde ontem e nada de sairmos daqui... — Sapphire estava andando de uma forma cabisbaixa e obviamente cansada. Em seguida, ela revira os olhos. — Ah, Sapphire, reclama um pouco menos. Essa é uma das maiores florestas do mundo, como vamos sair daqui em um dia? Se não nos perdermos, ainda chegamos hoje, eu acho... — Ruby, como sempre, estava demasiado inseguro. — O Ruby está certo, Sapphire. Seja madura e pare de reclamar — Wally era demasiado maduro, mas às vezes chegava a parecer frio. — Ora, Wally... — Sapphire cerra os dois punhos, ficando um pouco irritada com o novo parceiro. — Hey, Sapphire. Lembra daquela batalha que estávamos tendo ontem até o Seviper atacar e nos atrapalhar? — Pergunta Drew, olhando para trás. — Lembro sim. Mas por quê? — Pergunta Sapphire, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Eu gostaria de que concluíssemos ela, com você usando seu Torchic e eu usando meu Budew — Retruca Drew. — Isso nos atrasaria mais, rapazes? — Pergunta Sapphire, querendo saber a opinião de Ruby e Drew. Ruby e Wally se entreolham e já arranjam uma resposta só fazendo isso. Wally dá de ombros e se senta no chão. Ruby fala, ao mesmo tempo que se senta no chão: — Já estamos atrasados, mesmo — E então se senta. Sapphire sorri e salta para trás, da mesma forma que Drew. Os dois sacam cada um uma Pokébola e apontam ela para o campo de batalha: — Natsu, eu estou contando com você! — Sapphire exclama e lança o objeto esférico no meio do campo de batalha. — Vamos lá, Budew — Drew aperta o botão branco de sua Pokébola, fazendo a mesma se abrir e liberar um clarão branco no meio do campo de batalha. Os dois Pokémon estavam começando a se tornarem rivais desde que seus treinadores começaram a ser isso. Os dois se encaram, prontos para começarem a batalha. — Pode começar, Sapphire — Permite Drew, fazendo uma reverência para Sapphire, que faz uma feição de nojo pelo motivo do rival dela sempre tentar ser galã com ela. Ruby cerra os punhos, notando as intenções de Drew com Sapphire. Sua expressão também se torna agressiva. — Esse cara não desiste dela, que irritante... — Murmura o garoto de cabelos castanhos em um tom alto o suficiente para Wally escutar. Wally não fala nada, mas já sendo um pré-adolescente extremamente maturo, começa a juntar as peças sobre Ruby e Sapphire, e o motivo da rivalidade dos dois com o garoto de cabelos verdes. Já em outro lugar, semelhante à uma ala de algum avião, um homem de cabelos pretos bagunçados e com uma roupa completamente preta, além de uma espada o acompanhando, estava ajoelhado perante à um homem em um trono de cor branca. — Por que me chamou aqui, desconhecido? Eu mesmo nunca ouvi falar de você no mundo do crime — Comenta o homem da espada. — Eu acabei de entrar nesse mundo, Akira, mas mesmo assim não posso me considerar um... Criminoso de verdade. Mas, bem, eu acabei de fundar uma equipe para que lutemos por nossos ideais, mas meus membros ainda não são tão fortes para uma missão de grande magnitude como essa. Por isso, decidi chamar um mercenário tão forte como você — Explica o homem no trono. — E qual seria essa missão? Se é tão difícil assim, eu só aceitarei se for bem pago para isso — Akira ergue as sobrancelhas para o homem no trono. — Você será pago em 10 milhões de Pokédolares. Só precisará ir em Petalburg Woods e roubar tudo de algum executivo da Corporação Devon. Descobri que eles estão passando por essa floresta para chegarem à Petalburg City — Explica o homem no trono. — Ah, só isso? — Pergunta Akira, com desdém — Muito fácil para mim — Ele se levanta e prende sua espada em suas costas. O mercenário toca em três Pokébolas que estavam penduradas em sua roupa, e então sorri por debaixo da máscara. — Depois de muito tempo, esses garotos vão voltar à ativa — Relembra ele. De volta à Petalburg Woods, a batalha entre Sapphire e Drew já tinha começado, e estava completamente acirrada. Tanto Natsu como Budew estavam extremamente cansados, e aparentemente era hora do golpe final, para um dos lados. — Okay, Natsu, use o Ember! — Comanda Sapphire, cerrando os dois punhos ao mesmo tempo que dá seu comando. — Budew, use o Razor Leaf para se defender! — Comanda Drew em retrucamento. Natsu abre a boca e cospe várias brasas de seu bico. Budew rodopia e lança várias folhas navalhas no ataque de Natsu. Ambos se chocam e criam uma explosão que cria um pouco de fumaça. — Natsu, use o Peck, vai! — Sapphire aponta com o indicador direito para o Budew de Drew, ao mesmo tempo que dá seu comando. Natsu corre um pouco até chegar à Budew, onde atinge uma grande bicada nele. Budew é jogado para trás e cai no chão, enquanto seus olhos se tornam pequenas órbitas, sinalizando que o mesmo tinha infelizmente — para Drew — ido à nocaute. — Você foi ótimo aqui, Budew, mas infelizmente a Sapphire está mais forte que a gente. Retorne, Budew — Drew saca a Pokébola de seu Pokémon inicial e retorna ele, com um leve pesar na voz. — É isso aí, Natsu! Nós vencemos o Drew mais uma vez! Realmente, estamos mais fortes há cada batalha! — Sapphire rodopia até o Pokémon Pinto de Fogo e dá um abraço nele, estando extremamente feliz. Como a batalha tinha acabado, Ruby e Wally se levantam e andam até os outros dois. — Podemos seguir nossa jornada agora? — Pergunta Ruby, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Ah, como podemos! — Sapphire continuava extremamente feliz por ter vencido Drew. Na parte mais densa de Petalburg Woods, mais especificamente no meio dela, um homem de cabelos castanhos e óculos estava andando pelo local. Ele parecia meio desanimado, talvez triste, e andava com várias pranchetas em seus braços. Ele olhava para os dois lados toda vez que dava um passo, criando uma certa possibilidade de que ele andava com coisas importantes. Atrás de uma árvore, Akira estava observando ele andando. — Hora de acabar logo com essa missão extremamente fácil... — Akira sorri maliciosamente e pega uma de suas Pokébolas. O mercenário aperta o botão branco do objeto esférico, fazendo ele se abrir e liberar um clarão branco que se transfigura em um Mightyena. — Derrube esse estúpido por favor, Mightyena — Akira faz um carinho na cabeça de sua Pokémon ao mesmo tempo que comanda. Mightyena então corre para fora das árvores, fazendo uma cara de mal. O Pokémon salta e atinge o executivo da Corporação Devon, que grita assustado, ao mesmo tempo que cai no chão. Mightyena cai em cima do homem e rosna para ele. O homem pega uma Pokébola, mas assim que faz isso, Mightyena aplica uma grande mordida em seu braço, fazendo ele gritar de dor e jogar o objeto esférico para longe. Mightyena para de morder o homem e é visto que o braço do mesmo começava a sangrar. Akira sai de trás das árvores e se junta a seu Mightyena. — Muito bom mesmo, Mightyena. Sabia que não me decepcionaria — Akira afaga a cabeça de seu Pokémon, que sorri. Em seguida, o mercenário se vira para o executivo — Me passe tudo o que você tem, agora. — M-mas eu não tenho nada, m-moço — Gagueja o executivo, se tremendo de medo — S-sou só um pobre executivo e- Mightyena interrompe o executivo, aplicando uma grande mordida bem no local onde estava sangrando. O elo entre Akira e seu Pokémon era tão grande que um já sabia quando o outro queria fazer algo. — É por isso que eu estou te roubando, idiota. Você deve ter... Coisas importantes com você — Akira sorri maliciosamente por debaixo da máscara. Atrás de uma árvore, o quarteto só observava a cena, com cada um dos membros estando um pouco amedrontado. — Temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos permitir que um cara qualquer apareça e comece a fazer maldades! — Exclama Ruby, cerrando o punho esquerdo. Em sua cabeça, Kisame imediatamente assente. — Mas como podemos impedi-lo, Ruby? Ele parece ser experiente, e seu Mightyena tem uma cara muito feroz... — Pergunta Sapphire, sendo de longe a mais medrosa dos quatro. — A união faz a força, não é? Se atacarmos todos juntos, podemos ter uma chance contra esse cara! — Exclama Ruby, sem querer dar o pé a torcer. — Mas contra um cara aparentemente tão forte, o fator surpresa é o nosso maior aliado. Vamos fazer assim: Primeiro, o Drew ataca. Depois eu, a Sapphire e o Ruby, okay? — Wally pergunta e todo o grupo assente. — Budew, use o Razor Leaf — Comanda Drew, em um tom baixo para Akira não escuta-lo. Budew, mesmo na cabeça de seu treinador, dá uma pequena rodopiada, fazendo várias folhas navalha irem em direção à Mightyena de Akira. O mercenário pega sua espada e corta todas as folhas em um único movimento veloz. Drew engole em seco. — Agora sabemos pra que aquela espada serve... — Ruby faz uma pequena brincadeira para aliviar a tensão. — Podem deixar comigo. Zoro, use o Bullet Seed — Wally faz seu comando para Zoro, seu Treecko. Silenciosamente, Zoro abre a boca e cospe várias sementes verde-brilhantes em direção à Akira. O mercenário se defende novamente com sua espada, e fazendo uma expressão feroz, lança ela diretamente na árvore onde o grupo estava escondido. Ruby puxa Sapphire para o chão, enquanto Wally e Drew correm para o outro lado. A árvore é partida no meio e a espada de Akira volta para ele. — Natsu, use o Fire Blast agora, por favor — Sapphire pede, sussurrando no ouvido do Pokémon Pinto de Fogo. Natsu, sabendo que a hora era de extrema pressão, abre a boca e cospe um grande kanji de fogo em Akira. O mercenário é atingido e jogado para trás, esbarrando em seu Mightyena e tirando ele de cima do executivo, que se levanta no mesmo instante e corre até a Pokébola que tinha largado. Sapphire e Drew se levantam e correm até o executivo, que aponta para as duas crianças com sua Pokébola, como se quisesse se proteger de alguma forma. — Quem são vocês?! — Pergunta o executivo para Sapphire e Drew. — Calma, nós viemos te ajudar — Sapphire já anuncia que ela e seu grupo tinham vindo em paz. — Provem — Pede o executivo. — Se nós fossemos do mal não teríamos te salvado de Mightyena — Drew ergue as sobrancelhas para o executivo. Ruby e Wally logo se juntam ao bando também. Akira e Mightyena se levantam, um tanto que furiosos. — Sapphire, Drew, levem esse executivo para longe. Eu e o Wally vamos distrair esse mercenário — Pede Ruby, ficando em posição de combate. — Mas e vocês, vão ficar bem?! — Sapphire obviamente fica preocupada com os amigos. — Vamos. Pode confiar na gente, Sapphire — Pela primeira vez, Wally dá um sorriso para o grupo. Sapphire e Drew se entreolham e então assentem. — Mightyena, use o Shadow Ball no executivo! — Comanda Akira, muito irritado. — Corram! — Exclama Ruby, cerrando os dois punhos. Sapphire e Drew puxam o executivo e os três começam a correr para longe. A esfera sombria de Mightyena atinge o chão e cria uma pequena explosão. Kisame e Zoro pulam para a frente de seus treinadores. — Parece que terei que acabar com vocês para ir atrás dos outros — Akira sorri maliciosamente. — Mightyena, use o Shadow Ball! — Comanda o mercenário. Mightyena abre a boca e forma uma esfera sombria em sua boca. Em um instante, Mightyena lança seu ataque em direção à Kisame e Zoro. Ambos pulam, desviando do ataque, que atinge o chão e cria uma explosão. — Kisame, use o Ice Beam no Mightyena! — Comanda Ruby. — Zoro, use o Bullet Seed, também no Mightyena! — Comanda Wally. Kisame salta para trás e abre a boca, lançando três raios congelantes em direção à Mightyena. O Pokémon Lobo consegue desviar e o ataque atinge o chão, que fica congelado em partes. Zoro abre a boca e libera várias sementes verde-brilhantes no Pokémon Lobo. Por descuido, Mightyena é atingido e empurrado para trás, graças ao ataque de Zoro. — Agora, Kisame, use o Water Gun! — Comanda Ruby, cerrando o punho esquerdo ao mesmo tempo que salta para trás. — Mightyena, use o Shadow Claw! — Comanda Akira, de imediato. Kisame salta para trás e abre a boca, cuspindo um forte jato de água. Mightyena se lança no ataque de Kisame, enquanto as garras da sua pata dianteira direita crescem e ficam da cor roxa. Mightyena destrói todo o ataque de Kisame e atinge seu rosto com tudo, o jogando no chão com vários danos. — Zoro, use o Quick Attack e em seguida o Bullet Seed! — Comanda Wally, na mesma hora. Zoro fica de quatro e começa a correr, enquanto um rastro banco segue ele. Pelo ataque de Zoro ser muito rápido, Mightyena é atingido e empurrado para o lado. Em seguida, o Pokémon Lagarto de Madeira abre a boca e cospe várias sementes verde-brilhantes bem de perto em Mightyena, que é atingido e recebe muito dano. — Mightyena, use o Bite na cauda de Treecko! — Comanda Akira. Aproveitando a proximidade entre os dois, Mightyena abre a boca e morde a cauda de Treecko, começando a mexer a cabeça para os dois lados. — Kisame, use o Ice Beam nas costas de Mightyena! — Comanda Ruby. — Mightyena, jogue Treecko para longe e desvie! — Comanda Akira. Kisame abre a boca e cospe três potentes raios congelantes em direção às costas de Mightyena. Mightyena joga Zoro e salta para trás, fazendo o ataque de Kisame novamente atingir o chão. — Agora, Mightyena, use o Shadow Ball no Mudkip! — Comanda Akira. Mightyena abre a boca e forma uma esfera roxa e sombria, que ele lança em Kisame. O Pokémon Peixe de Lama é atingido e recebe um grande dano. Como Mightyena era um Pokémon de nível alto, Kisame e Zoro já estavam com metade de seu HP. Aquela batalha estava realmente difícil... Foi então que um pó amarelo atingiu Mightyena, fazendo faíscas se espalharem pelo seu corpo. Akira olha para trás e vê o executivo da Corporação Devon junto de Sapphire e Drew. Um Breloom estava na frente do executivo, possivelmente sendo seu Pokémon. — Breloom, use o Energy Ball no Mightyena! — Comanda o executivo. Breloom abre a boca e forma uma esfera verde de energia que ele lança em Mightyena. Mightyena estava paralisada graças ao Stun Spore de Breloom, então foi atingido e jogado para trás. — Agora, Breloom, use o Bullet Seed! — Comanda o executivo. Breloom salta para trás e cospe várias sementes verdes-brilhantes em Mightyena. O Pokémon Lobo é atingido e empurrado para trás. — E termine com o Sky Uppercut! — Comanda o executivo. Breloom corre até Mightyena, com sua mão direita brilhando na cor branca. O Pokémon Cogumelo atinge um grande soco no Pokémon Lobo, que logo vai à nocaute. Akira fica boquiaberto por debaixo da máscara. — Eu não posso ter perdido tão fácil... — Akira cerra o punho esquerdo ao mesmo tempo que retorna seu Mightyena — É melhor ir embora agora, se não vai sentir o Sky Uppercut de meu Breloom em sua garganta — Ameaça o executivo. — Nós ainda nos veremos... — Akira dá as costas para o grupo e então sai correndo. — Obrigado pela ajuda, crianças. Mas, agora eu tenho que ir à Petalburg City, Tomem cuidado — O executivo então se retira do local junto de seu Breloom. De volta ao lugar onde Akira tinha sido contratado, o mesmo entra na sala e se ajoelha perante o homem no trono. — Eu infelizmente falhei — Avisa. — O quê?! Você disse que seria fácil, idiota! Quanta incompetência... — O homem no trono cerra os dois punhos. — Mas pode relaxar, porque eu... Eu quero entrar em sua organização — Pede Akira. — Sério? Então seja bem-vindo à Equipe Sky, onde eu não admito falhas. Continua... Personagens *Brendan Ruby *May Sapphire *Wally Emerald *Drew Antagonistas *Akira Sosuke Grandes Eventos *A Equipe Sky surge. *O grupo conhece Akira Sosuke, um grande mercenário de Hoenn. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire Adventures